1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste liquid collector which is detachably mounted on a device which includes a discharge unit discharging a waste liquid and is capable of storing the waste liquid discharged from the discharge unit when being mounted on the device.
2. Related Art
In the past, as a liquid ejecting device which ejects a liquid to a target from nozzle openings formed in a liquid ejecting head, an ink jet printer (hereinafter, simply referred to as “a printer”), for example, was well known. In this printer, a so-called cleaning process of forcedly sucking thickened ink within a print head (liquid ejecting head) as waste ink (waste liquid) is performed in order to prevent the nozzle openings from clogging due to the thickened ink (liquid) and discharge bubbles and dust mixed in the ink within the print head.
The waste ink forcedly sucked from the print head by the cleaning process is discharged to a waste ink tank (waste liquid collector) disposed at a predetermined location inside the printer through a flexible tube functioning as a liquid passage and is absorbed by a waste ink absorbing member (waste liquid absorbing member) received in the waste ink tank. Here, an absorption capability of the waste ink absorbing member is limited. Therefore, when the absorption capability reaches the limit, an absorption efficiency of the waste ink may decrease. In order to solve this problem, recently, a waste ink tank which can be detachably mounted on the printer has been suggested, as disclosed in JP-A-2007-130998, for example.
That is, the waste ink tank which has a box-like shape having a bottom portion and an open top portion so that an ink solvent of the waste ink absorbed by the waste ink absorbing member volatilizes is detachably mounted inside the printer disclosed in JP-A-2007-130998. The waste ink forcedly sucked from the print head is discharged from a downstream end (hereinafter, also referred to as “a discharge unit”) of the tube extending and facing downward from a sucking pump to the inside of the waste ink tank. Then, the waste ink discharged to the waste ink tank is absorbed by the waste ink absorbing member. When the absorption capability of the waste ink absorbing member reaches the limit, the waste ink tank is detached from the printer and replaced with a new waste ink tank.
When an absorption capability of the waste ink absorbing member reaches a limit, the discharge unit is moved in an extraction direction through the opening and the waste ink tank is detached from the device. However, in this case, the waste ink may be attached to the discharge unit extracted from the opening of the waste ink tank. Therefore, when the discharge unit is extracted from the opening, the attached waste ink may smear the vicinity of the opening. Accordingly, a problem may occur in that the fingers of a user exchanging the waste ink tank become dirty. Moreover, a problem may occur in that it is difficult to move the waste ink tank to exactly insert the discharge unit into the opening.